Un regard différent
by MariieFBLM
Summary: Il voulait le dominer. Voir son visage défiguré. L'entendre haleter et crier. Mais en réalité, il voulait juste lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Yaoi.


Disclaimer : Ces deux hommes sont les inventions de notre senpai **Tite Kubo**.

Je suis de retour pour vous jouer un- non je plaisante ! Me revoilà avec un nouvel OS, mon premier yaoi. Indulgence, quand tu existes !

En espérant que cet écrit vous plaise, je vous laisse en juger par vous même.

 _Bonne lecture._

* * *

 _ **Un regard différent**_

En pénétrant dans le bureau du vice-capitaine de la cinquième division, il jeta un vague coup d'œil à la porte séparant les bureaux des officiers. Certain qu'elle soit fermée, il souffla avant de signaler sa présence. Seulement, la pièce était vide de son propriétaire. Il laissa échapper un grognement.

\- Jamais là quand on a besoin d'eux...

Soupirant, il se permit un rapide tour de la pièce, s'assurant que la porte communicante était belle et bien close, avant de se décider à repartir. Si l'objet de sa venue n'était pas présent, il n'avait aucune raison de rester.

\- Capitaine Muguruma ?

Il se retourna et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le voilà revenu dans son antre. Finalement, il repartirait plus tard.

\- Le capitaine Hirako n'est pas ici.

Dépassant l'argenté pour ranger les dossiers qu'il tenait sous le bras, il ne le vit pas reculer. Le capitaine réussit non sans fierté à verrouiller la porte sans qu'aucun mouvement ne soit perçu par son interlocuteur. Ne laissant rien transparaître à sa jubilation intérieure, il était assuré d'être seul avec l'autre un moment durant.

\- Ça tombe bien, c'est toi que je venais voir.

\- Moi ?

Il avança à pas lent vers le bureau alors que le lieutenant le regardait approcher, déglutissant d'appréhension. Le plus âgé s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de l'autre, leurs souffles se chatouillant timidement.

\- Capitaine ?

\- Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de te faire ravaler ce putain de regard insensible. Comme j'aimerais tant te voir secoué, le visage crispé, le yeux écarquillés.

\- Capit-uuuh...

L'officier l'avait fait taire en plaquant ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'empêchant de débattre sur le sujet. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre parler de thé, de dossiers ou encore de Shinji, il voulait juste l'entendre crier, gémir, soupirer, haleter, jouir. Il voulait lui montrer une réalité bien moins chaste. Il voulait le prendre là, tout de suite, sur son bureau. Mais il voulait amener le lieutenant à la supplique, qu'il le prie de le prendre sur son bureau.

Le vice-capitaine, essoufflé et en proie à un désarroi sans nom, repoussa son aîné, souhaitant mettre de la distance entre leurs deux corps. Il ne voulait croire que l'autre le désirait à un tel point de non retour. Il ne pouvait croire être tombé dans un piège si bas. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que le capitaine de la neuvième division l'avait pris à son propre jeu.

\- J'ai une envie effroyable de t'entendre crier Aizen, et je doute que ces murs retiennent le son de ta voix déchirée par la jouissance.

\- Vous n-

\- Chuuut, je ne veux pas t'entendre. Pas encore. Pas maintenant.

La lueur diplomate au fond du regard de l'argenté s'amenuisa, laissant place à un véritable brasier, consumant tout sur son passage. Il ne désirait plus qu'une chose : posséder cette homme, le marquer comme sien et l'assouvir aux plaisirs de la chaire. Il voulait voir dans ces prunelles noisettes un regard autre que celui conventionnel qu'il offrait à tous. Il voulait le défigurer.

Il reprit soudainement possession des lèvres de son cadet, le réduisant à un silence où seuls les respirations saccadées et leurs échanges mouillés se faisaient maître. Le lieutenant, totalement pris au dépourvu, ne pu l'empêcher de s'approprier sa bouche tel une bête affamée, tentant vainement de se libérer. L'aîné lui maintenait fermement les mains dans le dos, l'obligeant à accepter le baiser sauvage qu'il lui donnait.

Les lèvres de l'argenté glissèrent sur sa mâchoire, alors qu'il relâchait les poignets de sa victime pour mieux encore l'attaquer dans le cou. Il inspira longuement la fragrance épicé du sous-officier, souriant contre la peau brûlante de ses caresses.

\- Maintenant.

Le brun compris qu'il venait de l'autoriser à parler. Mais eut-il ouvert la bouche pour prononcer un mot qu'un cri peu masculin lui échappa. Le capitaine venait littéralement de lui mordre le cou, laissant couler le sang du sous-officier.

\- Capi... taine...

\- Je te préfère ainsi, le regard vitreux et le souffle court. Tu ferais un parfait soumis.

Le vice-capitaine ne préféra pas s'exprimer, sachant que ses paroles seraient interprétées de façon différente. Il subissait l'assaut du plus âgé comme une proie acculée par son prédateur. Il aurait pu résumer la situation ainsi : il était la proie et le capitaine Muguruma en était le prédateur. Évidemment, il aurait préféré que le contexte soit à son avantage, ou du moins, qu'il puisse riposter. Mais il n'en était rien, il ne pouvait qu'assister à sa propre défaite, sa propre déchéance.

Kensei dansait intérieurement. Il sentait très bien le lieutenant se détendre, acceptant les faits tels qu'ils étaient. Une pulsion grimpa en lui. D'un geste brusque, il balaya le bureau de ses papiers et y fit asseoir son cadet, revenant sur ses lèvres dans un baiser plus doux que les précédents. Il le voyait défaillir, fermer les yeux pour profiter. L'une de ses mains s'attarda un instant sur le obi du brun avant de lui retirer. Ouvrant en grand les pans du shihakusho et du hakama blanc, il posa sa bouche sur ce torse offert, se délectant des nouveaux sons lui étant destinés.

\- Capi-

\- Kensei.

\- Ken... Kensei...

\- Ne te retiens surtout pas Aizen.

\- Sosuke...

\- Laisse-moi entendre le son de ta voix, _Sosuke_.

Et sans crier gare, il lui croqua un téton, le faisant gémir de surprise. Le vice-capitaine s'accrocha à sa chevelure argenté pour ne pas s'étaler de tout son long sur le bureau. Son aîné le poussa tout de même à s'allonger, lui permettant ainsi une meilleure découverte du torse nu à sa merci. Délaissant les deux petits appendices rougis, il descendit lentement, laissant sa langue parcourir un chemin aléatoire sur le ventre sensible de son partenaire.

Aizen sombrait déjà dans une semi-inconscience. Une part de lui s'était éteinte tandis que l'autre résistait encore aux assauts de son supérieur. Mais la lutte était rude, et il devait se l'avouer, le capitaine Muguruma était très doué de sa bouche. Il fut redressé quelque peu avant que son dos nu ne rencontre de nouveau la surface froide du bois. Un frisson lui remonta l'échine lorsqu'il vit ses vêtements voler dans la pièce, Kyoka Suigetsu attaché à la ceinture du capitaine.

L'officier de la neuvième s'écarta expressément de lui, l'invitant à se rasseoir. Il vit ici une opportunité de retourner la situation à son avantage.

\- Ne bouge pas.

\- Je voulais simplement t'ai-

\- N'espère pas me berner si facilement.

\- Je-

\- Chuuut, laisse-moi faire.

Ses vêtements ayant rejoins ceux du lieutenant, les zanpakutos placés hors d'atteinte, il plaqua une main sur le torse bouillant de son cadet, le recouchant. Puis il grimpa sur le meuble pour venir le chevaucher. Son bassin frottant doucement contre le sous-vêtements immaculé de l'autre, il sourit largement au soupir qu'émit son vis-a-vis. Il semblait grandement apprécier.

\- Si Shinji te voyais ains-

\- Non ! Ne... Ne lui dîtes pas.

\- _Sosuke, Sosuke, Sosuke._ Pourquoi irais-je raconter à ce pervers que tu gémis comme une femme ?

\- Je ne gém-

\- S'il te plaît, nous en reparlerons plus tard, tu veux ? J'ai très envie de te faire jouir maintenant.

Le brun déglutit péniblement. Ce moment-là, il avait tenté d'en repousser le terme le plus loin possible. Mais la réalité lui revenait de plein fouet, lui rappelant sa situation, sa place de soumis dans ce rapport. Il souffla légèrement tandis que l'argenté laissait ses doigts titiller ses flancs sensibles. Il n'était pas chatouilleux, non, mais le touché amenait toujours une sensation grisante qui le faisait grogner de désapprobation.

\- Touche-moi _Sosuke_.

L'accord énoncé, il posait une main sur l'avant-bras de son aîné, le caressant lentement. Il tira soudainement sur le membre, venant cueillir les lèvres de l'argenté pour taire un gémissement. La friction des deux corps rendait son érection de plus en plus douloureuse. À chaque mouvement, le brun n'aspirait qu'à la libération, sans jamais l'atteindre. Le capitaine le torturait physiquement et psychologiquement.

Muguruma vint agripper son cou, approfondissant l'échange, jouant de sa langue contre sa consœur. Son faible mouvement des hanches ne faisait qu'attiser encore plus un Aizen enflammé et graduellement souffrant.

\- Ken... sei...

\- Supplie-moi _Sosuke_.

\- Je... S'il te plaît...

Il se décida enfin à passer à l'étape supérieur. La phase d'excitation était un franc succès. Glissant sa main sous le boxer du brun, il vint se saisir délicatement de sa verge en manque d'attention, la libérant de sa prison de tissu.

\- Aaaah ! Je... Vous... Humm...

Il ne parvenait plus à discerner le tutoiement du vouvoiement, les doigts de l'argenté faisant leur effet, le réduisant à un état d'abdication total. Il ne sentit pas le poids sur ses hanches disparaître, mais la chaleur humide enserrant son sexe le fit tout de suite hurler de plaisir. Et le plus vieux se complaisait à l'entendre ainsi.

L'officier supérieur ne manquait plus une occasion d'entendre la voix chaude de son vis-a-vis, et cette petite fellation n'en était qu'un bonus, un prémice. La suite s'annonçait explosive. Il délaissa le membre érigé un instant pour lui souffler quelques mots. La cadence qu'il imposait au brun le menait tout droit dans le précipice. L'autre se sentait venir, ce n'était qu'une question de seconde. L'argenté s'en aperçut rapidement et vint appuyer son pouce contre le gland suintant, le faisant gémir sans demi-mesure.

\- S'il... vous plaît...

\- Pas encore _Sosuke_.

\- Mai-

\- Sois patient.

L'aînée sourit simplement avant de jouer avec son aine douloureuse, le frustrant plus encore. Il mordillait, soufflait, embrassait sans jamais accéder à son souhait. Aizen en serrait les dents de mal-être. Il voulait se délivrer. Il en avait besoin. C'était devenu oppressant, nécessaire, presque vital.

Lorsque le pouce s'écarta de son érection, le faible soupir du capitaine le caressant le fit hurler, se cambrer et exploser en de nombreux jets fumants. Le visage de son supérieur fut éclaboussé mais il s'en moquait bien. Après tout, il l'avait cherché. Les quelques gouttes qui s'échappaient encore de sa virilité furent lapées par la langue mutine de son partenaire, au même titre que celles maculant son faciès.

\- Excellent. Tu devrais jouir plus souvent _Sosuke_ , tu es diablement excitant dans cette position.

\- Je suis... désolé...

\- Non. Je n'ai pas fini, tes excuses viendront après.

Il enjamba son cadet, le fixant de son regard gris fondant. Le brasier ne s'était pas éteint, au contraire, son désir grandissait à chaque minute passée en présence de sa victime. Attrapant la main droite du vice-capitaine de la cinquième division, il vint la poser sans gêne sur son caleçon noir, lui dévoilant son état avancé d'excitation à son encontre.

\- Caresse-moi _Sosuke_ , excite-moi.

\- Tu l'es déjà... Kensei...

\- Je veux venir en toi, pas avant, pas ailleurs.

Le capitaine de la neuvième lui retira ses lunettes, passant brièvement sa main dans ses cheveux, avant de l'embrasser. Le goût salé sur ces lèvres transporta le brun dans un autre monde. Il se goûtait. Il était bon. Kensei était bon. Il voulait le goûter. Mais il lui sera impossible, la seule volonté du plus âgé à ce stade de la situation, c'était le prendre sauvagement sur son propre bureau. Son but atteint, il prenait juste plaisir à profiter de lui.

Une main revint taquiner son sexe à nouveau réveillé tandis que trois doigts se présentaient devant sa bouche. Les léchant précautionneusement, il massait doucement la verge qu'il venait de sortir de sa cachette. Il le voulait. Le reste n'avait plus de sens. Pourquoi refusait-il de s'insérer en lui ? C'est ce qu'il voulait pourtant. Ce qu'ils voulaient tous les deux.

\- S'il te plaît... Prends-moi...

\- Sois patient _Sosuke_.

\- Je n'en peux plus... Kens-aaaah !

Le doigt qui venait de s'insinuer en lui frôla sa prostate. Un deuxième le rejoignit bientôt, élargissant le passage. À ces sensations, le brun ne put retenir son soupir de bien-être. Mais il n'était pas complet. Il lui en fallait plus. Son propre niveau d'excitation était tel qu'il parvint même à renverser la situation, ainsi que son supérieur, s'asseyant confortablement sur les reins de son amant. Oui, ils étaient amants désormais. Pour sûr que l'argenté reviendrait vers lui. Et il était sûr de son côté de ne pas lui refuser une prochaine fois.

\- Cette vue n'est pas déplaisante non plus. Seulement, pour te prendre, je préférer-humm...

\- Aaaah !

\- Si serré...

Aizen venait de s'empaler sur son sexe tendu. Il n'avait plus été capable d'attendre sa venue, il voulait le sentir en lui maintenant. Débutant une série de mouvements des hanches, il entreprit de rendre la pareille à son partenaire, mordillant un téton puis l'embrassant. Son corps répondait à l'appel de la chaire, à son appétit sexuel grandissant.

L'officier se redressa, entourant le corps l'accueillant de ses bras pour l'empêcher de fuir. Puis, rythmant ses coups de bassin à ceux de son amant, ils fondirent l'un sur l'autre, mordant lèvres et langues. Ils se consumaient lentement pour savourer au mieux l'instant présent. Emboîtés dans une position plus qu'équivoque, ils se fichaient pas mal de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, pourvu qu'ils puissent assouvir cette insatiable faim de l'autre.

Le plus vieux fit allonger son cadet comme il le put, la tête dans le vide, pour mieux le pilonner sensuellement. Kensei soutenait la cause du sexe. Ses dons n'étaient plus à définir. Faire l'amour c'était son truc, baiser non. Si son partenaire n'y prenait pas du plaisir, ce genre de relation n'avait pas lieu d'être. Sosuke Aizen ne dérogeait pas à la règle. Il voulait le posséder, mais d'une manière où chacun en tirerait profit.

\- Plus vite...

\- Non. J'aime la lenteur.

\- S'il te... plaît... accélère...

\- Non. Savoure _Sosuke_. La prochaine fois, je veux que tu-.

\- La prochaine foi-aaaah !

Il semblerait que le capitaine Muguruma n'apprécie pas qu'on lui coupe la parole en de telles circonstances. Son sexe butait contre la prostate du sous-officier à chaque coup de reins mesuré. Et l'extrême lenteur qu'il attribuait à l'acte plongeait le brun dans un délice indescriptible. À chaque allée, il gémissait le prénom de son amant. À chaque venue, il se cramponnait au meuble pour garder les pieds sur terre.

\- Kensei... Aaaah !

\- Putain... _Sosuke_...

Dans un cri rauque et délectable, le vice-capitaine laissa éclater sa jouissance, se vidant entre leurs torses, comprimant dans un même temps la verge au chaud dans son antre. Son aîné le rattrapa bientôt aux portes de l'extase, se déversant de tout son soûl en lui.

\- T'es un film porno à toi tout seul, _Sosuke_.

\- Ken... sei...

Il haletait, redescendant difficilement de son petit nuage. Kensei était le meilleur partenaire qu'il n'ait jamais rencontré. Lorsqu'il émergea pleinement de son cocon, se fut pour voir un capitaine Muguruma habillé caresser la tsuba de Kyoka Suigetsu avec un grand sourire.

\- Rhabille-toi Sosuke.

Le plus jeune se saisit des vêtements que son supérieur lui tendait. Enfilant caleçon, hakama et shihakusho, il refit son obit avec soin avant de remettre ses lunettes. Passant un main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer, il sentit la présence de l'argenté dans son dos.

\- C'était bien, Capitaine Muguruma.

\- Je sais. Passe me voir tout à l'heure.

Le contournant, il alla ouvrir la porte, laissant l'air frais chasser les effluves de sexe régnant dans la pièce. Bien malgré lui, il sentit la nécessité de lui voler un dernier baiser avant de s'enfuir. Généralement, il s'en allait sans un remerciement, mais aujourd'hui, il savait que leur relation ne prendrait pas fin lorsqu'il passerait le pas de la porte. C'est bien pour cela qu'il lui avait donné un autre rendez-vous. L'appel de la chaire était trop puissant. Et Sosuke Aizen était l'amant idéal.

Lorsque Shinji entra dans le bureau de son second une heure après, il marqua un temps d'arrêt en remarquant le désordre dans la pièce.

\- Je te croyais plus ordonné Sosuke.

\- J'ai juste ouvert les yeux, Capitaine Hirako.

\- Mouais... bah la prochaine fois, tu diras à Kensei d'y aller plus doucement. Il a pas tord, tu gémis vraiment comme une femme.

Le brun se raidit instinctivement. Effectivement, le capitaine Muguruma avait raison, les murs n'ont pas su retenir ses gémissements.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

 _Alors ? Puisqu'il s'agit de mon premier yaoi, je suis toute ouïe. J'accepterais tout commentaire venant de mes chers lecteurs et followers._

 _Dans l'attente de vos témoignages, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette histoire._

 _MariieFBLM_


End file.
